


Kiss and Cry

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Well, they didn’t call it the kiss and cry for nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> I have found another anime to consume me. I've been waiting for a couple of months for this and I'm so happy it's finally here. I can't believe it only took 2 episodes for me to write something.
> 
> This is actually the second fic I've written so far but decided to post it first for Rie since I dragged them into this show with me. So here's a little thank you for watching with me <3
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated!

Yuuri stepped into the kiss and cry booth with Viktor right behind him. The second performance was done and he was finished for the night. He sat down on the bench and tried to keep his composure as he waited for his scores. He tried to keep the bad memories of the previous season out of his mind as he waited. He did not want a repeat of being in last place.

Viktor sat next to him, their legs pressing together, and wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. He leaned in close so that Yuuri could hear him say, “You did wonderful out there.”

Yuuri smiled as he clutched the stuffed bear that had been thrown to him from a fan. It was comforting to know some people still liked him after how bad he did last year. Viktor’s embrace helped keep him grounded in the present and those negative thoughts away. He’d gotten used to Viktor’s constant touching and wasn’t so embarrassed by the physical contact like he was when Viktor first moved in. Yuuri focused on Viktor’s fingers slowly trailing up and down his arm and avoided looking at the cameras too much. He was still a bit nervous after what happened the last time he sat here.

Viktor noticed his avoidance and leaned in close to him and whispered, “Try smiling and giving the camera wave. Don’t want to disappoint your fans.”

Yuuri nodded as Viktor pulled away and turned his attention to the camera. He wasn’t as charismatic as Viktor and didn’t have the following he did but he did as Viktor said. He smiled and waved at the camera.

“And the scores for Katsuki Yuuri are…” the announcer said, causing Yuuri to jerk his head back up to the screen.

He held his breath as he waited for the scores to appear. Once they did, it took a moment for them to sink in.

“You did it, Yuuri! A new personal best!” Viktor cheered, throwing his other arm around Yuuri in a tight embrace.

Yuuri leaned into Viktor as tears began to well up. All his hard work and countless hours spent at the rink had paid off. He landed the top spot for the time being. There were still two skaters after him but even if they did better than him, he was still guaranteed a medal position.

He was unable to hold back the tears as they rolled down his cheeks but he soon wasn’t concerned about them as he felt Viktor’s hand under his chin. He lifted his face up toward him and before he knew it, Viktor’s lips were on his. They were firm and deliberate, not just a quick peck. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into it.

Time seemed to stop and Yuuri forgot where they were as he kissed Viktor until the older man pulled away. As he opened his eyes, Yuuri caught the bright, camera flashes around them and he realized he’d just kissed Viktor Nikiforov in front of the whole world. No, _Viktor_ had kissed him. Viktor had initiated it and actually kissed him first. Yuuri felt his entire face heat up as the realization sunk in.

Viktor continued to smile at him, oblivious to the media swarming around them.  Yuuri thought that was odd because Viktor loved the attention. “Everything alright, Yuuri?” he asked.

“Y-yes, I’m okay,” he replied, still a little stunned by what had just happened but he was more than okay. He felt like he was on top of the world. He wasn’t even thinking about the headlines that this kiss would generate. All Yuuri wanted was to kiss Viktor again. And again. He wanted to return to their hotel room immediately.

Viktor seemed to sense that and smirked. He leaned in close again and said into his ear, “Don’t worry, we can continue that later.” He pulled away and stood up. It was time for them to move on and wait for the other skaters to perform.

Yuuri felt his heart race as he stood up and followed Viktor out of the booth. This certainly was a way to make a return to competition.

Well, they didn’t call it the kiss and cry for nothing.


End file.
